


I will always be here, no matter what

by ipanicked



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crying, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Making Out, Nightmares, Platonic Kissing, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipanicked/pseuds/ipanicked
Summary: Arin's afraid that Dan will leave him for something better.





	I will always be here, no matter what

Dan stretches like a cat and his back cracks in three different places.

The noise pierces the air, sounding like snapping fingers. 

He releases a deep groan as Arin makes a face.

"Are you okay, man?"

Dan gives a tired smile. 

"Yea, I'm good, just tired, that stream was fucking long." 

"It wasn't that long," Arin mumbles. 

Dan chuckles. 

"Wasn't like two and a half hours?" 

Arin nods.

"I think so, but come on we've gone for like..six hours before."

Dan rolls his eyes playfully. 

"I'm getting old dude, I can't just sit on the couch and play games forever you know," 

He meant it as a joke, but that didn't stop Arin's smile from fading away. 

"Hey.." Dan sits beside him on the couch. 

"Hey, I was just kidding, I'll always do this with you. okay?" 

Arin stares at the Switch controller. A feeling resembling fear and despair creeping it's way up his throat. 

"Arin, look at me."

Arin looks up, his eyes not holding that bright shine they did not even two minutes ago. 

"I will always be here to play games with you okay? No, matter what." 

Arin gives a small smile even though it feels fake and cheap on his face.

"I know,"

Dan returns the smile and rubs the other's hair.

"You better."

"Hey, Dan?" Brian walks over, staring at the two.

Dan looks back at him, pulling his hand away from Arin's locks.

"Whats up?" 

"You ready to go over lyrics?" 

"Oh yeah! We just finished the stream so I'll be over in a few." 

Brian nods and walks towards his office.

Dan smiles back at Arin. He hugs him from the side and nestles into the crook of his neck.

"I love you, I'll be back later okay? Then we can play as long as you want." 

His warm breath hitting Arin's skin, making him shudder with soft pleasure.

Dan pulls away, dopey smile still huge on his face. 

"Promise?"

Arin shouldn't do this, he knows Dan will be there for him forever. Even if it's not for Game Grumps, he'll still love him, will still be in his life. 

Still he feels as if he so much as blinks, Dan will be gone, like he never knew him at all. 

The thought makes his gut lurch in disgust. 

Dan boops his nose, taking him out of his negative thoughts just like he usually does. 

"Promise." 

He gets up of the livestream couch and walks away. Waving goodbye to his Cohost.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you like or want more, leave comments or kudos :)


End file.
